Big Trouble
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Lois and Clark's 5 kids are send back to the time when there parents first meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Smallwille 2018**

It was a normal day at the Kent's farm. It was morning and there was loud music coming from inside the house. Clark was outside with his and his wife's oldest son Ryan on 12 years. In the living room was the two youngest boy's Jamie on 5 and Andy on 2. And in the kitchen was Clark's wife Lois with there youngest daughter Allison on 7. And at last there is Maddie on 10 who always is the last on to get up and finish.

"Are you up yet" Lois yelled from the kitchen.

"Almost I will be there in a second" Come a girl voice from a room upstairs.

"Good we need to hurry if you want to be on time" Lois yelled from the kitchen as a little boy came into the kitchen from the living room.

"Mom have you seen Ryan?" the little boy asked with a sad smile.

"Yes he is outside with daddy" Lois smiled down to her little boy.

"Thanks mommy" the little boy said and then ran outside.

"Mom do you think Jamie will find them?" Allison asked her mom with a smile as she tog another bid of her toast.

"Sure he always does it just take time" Lois answered the little girl back.

Up in the bathroom Maddie was just stared to finish with her morning stuff when Shelby thought the door.

"Shelby, how did you get in here?" Maddie asked the family's dog

Maddie was just about to say something more when she heard a car door close and her mother stared yelling again.

"Maddie you have two minutes to finish and then we are going to go or we all will be late" Lois yelled.

"I'm almost finished" Maddie yelled back as loud as she could so she was sure her mother had heard her.

Lois was the only one left in the kitchen because she had asked Allison to go out to her brothers and her father and wait.

When Lois walked in to the living room she saw her youngest son watch TV and smile.

"Sorry boy but we have to go now" Lois said and then Andy turned around and Lois watches his smile disappeared.

Then Lois walked over to the TV and turned it of and then she turned around to look at her son. When she stared to walk over to him he took his arms out so he was ready to be lifted up.

When Lois had made sure all was in the car exempt Maddie who was still in the house.

Lois walked back in to the house to se if Maddie still was in the bathroom.

When she didn't see Maddie she walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Maddie are you done yet?" Lois asked though the door.

"Yes I'm done" Maddie answered as she opened the door to see at worried Lois.

"You really have to hurry a little more up in the morning or otherwise you have to stand up an hour before our others" Lois said as she stared to walk down the stair with a young girl behind her.

"Or else I'm going to be the first there use the bathroom in the morning" Maddie said with a big smile because she knew that her mother wouldn't let her use the bathroom first.

"No way that is going to happen" Lois said back and took her bag before heading out the door with Maddie right behind her.

The drive was about 20 minutes long before they reached Ryan, Maddie and Allison's school. When the 3 oldest children was out the trip went to Jamie's kindergarten and after that to the old lady who took care of Andy while Lois and Clark was at work.

When Lois and Clark came to the office there Chief Perry called them to his office.

"I got a story for you two" Perry said and gave Lois a map full of paper.

"What is it about?" Clark asked and looked from his Chief to Lois and then back to Perry.

"Las Vegas" Perry said with a smile and looked from Clark to Lois and saw how Lois face changed from a smile to an open mouth.

"What about our children?" Lois asked not sure if she heard right. She looked at Clark who had a big smile on his face.

"They can stay with me and my wife" Perry offered.

"I think that is a good idea" Clark said back and then Lois got her smile back.

"What is this story about?" Lois asked Perry.

"It is about the three couples that has disappeared from the hotel that you two are staying on"

"Okay I'm in" Lois said.

"Me to" Clark said right after Lois.

"Okay then you, leave at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning" Perry said with a smile and showed Lois and Clark to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So we are going to stay with uncle Perry and aunt Kelly while you two are in Vegas?" Ryan asked and looked a little hurt because he always wanted to go to Las Vegas.

"Yes we got a story and you are all going to be nice while we are gone" Clark answered his oldest son.

"When are you going?" Jamie asked fast before Ryan and Clark could say another word.

"Tomorrow morning so we should all get some sleep" Lois said back to her little boy and then took Andy from his highchair and went upstairs to put him to sleep.

"Alright then we got that on place I think I will go to bed so I can get finished tomorrow before we have to go to uncle Perry's house" Maddie said and then she despaired up the stairs.

"Okay then we just needs you three to go to bed" Clark said and then saw Lois come down the stairs again.

"Jamie your turn to go to bed" Lois said and went over to Jamie and picked him up and carried him up to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I think I will go to bed to now so goodnight dad, Ryan see you tomorrow" said Allison and walk over to the stairs and then despaired up the stairs.

"So now it is just us two so wander play a game" Ryan said to Clark after Allison had left the room.

"Sure what is it?" Clark asked and looked dip into his son's eyes to see if he could find out what it was Ryan wanted to play.

"See who can't get to bed first" Ryan answered and then ran off to the stairs and looked back to see his father still stood by the sink in the kitchen.

"Are you coming" Ryan said and started to run again.

"Yes I'm coming now" Clark said and started to run after Ryan but at super speed.

"That is not fair that you use your power when I don't" Ryan said to his father how fast came up behind him.

"Well you didn't say that I couldn't use my powers so that is you problem" Clark said and went to the bathroom where Lois and Jamie still were.

"Are you two done?" Clark asked though the door.

"Almost" Lois yelled back from the other side of the door.

Clark stood up at the wall to the right of the door when Lois opened it, she had Jamie on her left arm and carried him to his room where she put Jamie into his bed, she kissed him on the head and said goodnight and then left the room and closet the door so only a little of the light from the hallway came into Jamie's room.

15 minutes later everyone was in there own bed and fast asleep.

------------------

The next morning at 8 o'clock everyone was up and dressed to leave the house. When everyone was in the car Lois started the motor and drove of to Perry and Kelly's house.

10 minutes had passed since they left the house and everyone in the car was quiet Jamie wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say but Maddie did.

"So how long are we staying with Uncle Perry and Aunt Kelly?" Maddie asked.

"We don't know that yet" Clark answered Maddie with a smile and then there was quiet again.

Nobody said another until they came to Perry and Kelly's house where they said their goodbyes and then Lois and Clark left their kids and went to the airport to go to Las Vegas.

------------------

"So what do you kids wander do now that your parents are gone?" Aunt Kelly asked the five kids there has placed them self's on the sofa in the living room.

"I want to read in my new comic book" Ryan said and took his new comic book and went to the guestroom where he, Jamie and Andy should sleep.

"Okay then how about you Andy?" Kelly asked with a smile on her face.

"You can just as well talk to a door then to Andy he still don't want to talk" Maddie said and looked up at her aunt.

"Really is that why he always has a pacifier in his mouth?" Kelly asked and looked over to Jamie who had his head under the coffee table.

"Yea it is but me, Allison and Jamie will go to me and Allison's room to see if we can find something to play with" Maddie said fast to make sure her aunt Kelly didn't ask more question.

When Maddie and the two others came to the girls room Allison took a small chair and placed it on the floor in the middle of the room and tied Jamie to it while Maddie find some barrettes that they could put in Jamie's hair.

Jamie tried to get free but the girls had bound a really good knot on the leash.

Maddie and Allison sat a lot of barrettes in Jamie's hair and the suddenly there came a bright light and the when the light was gone so was Jamie. Maddie and Allison didn't know where he despaired to so as fast as they could they ran into Ryan and explained everything.


End file.
